1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid treatment apparatus and a liquid treatment method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sterilizing apparatus for treating water to be treated, such as polluted water, with plasma is proposed. The specification of Japanese Patent No. 4784624, for example, discloses a sterilizing apparatus. In the sterilizing apparatus, a high voltage electrode and a grounding electrode are arranged in a treatment tank, with a space between both the electrodes, the treatment tank being full of water to be treated. In the proposed sterilizing apparatus, when a high-voltage pulse is applied between both the electrodes to cause discharge, plasma is generated in a gas bubble formed through an instantaneous boiling phenomenon, producing OH, H, O, O2−, O−, and H2O2, which kills microorganisms and bacteria.